This invention relates to a new and useful centralized alarm system for vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, which checks parts, functions or supplies related to the driving safety of the vehicle to see if they are in the normal state or require replacement or replenishment and, if there is any abnormality, gives notice and warning to the driver in a centralized fashion.